Rejecter
by Savage theron
Summary: Some say that insanity is something one is born with. Others say that insanity is something that occurs when temporal affairs break the mind. All that Minato knew was that he was having a really shitty day; when some whore out of nowhere demanded he joined her cult.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. I'm just writing a story with it.**

* * *

Minato Sahashi looked at the results for the third time, wishing he had missed his number, but after looking it through there was no denying it.

He had failed the entrance exam.

_Damn it…_

"Ouch, looks like Sahashi failed for the second time!"

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

"_Really!?_ Pfffhaha, guess he had to learn the hard way that college ain't for him!"

He spun around, but the voices of the owners were nowhere to be found in the crowd of happy faces.

_DAMN IT!_

* * *

The nineteen-year-old boy held the dead phone in his hand while he stared out the train window. He knew that he would have to call his mother soon or later or find himself worsening the situation considerably.

A deep breath and a press later, and his cellphone sprung back into life.

Two missed calls from his mom and three from his little sister. Fantastic.

Minato sighed and called the Matriarch of the family, Takami Sahashi. There had barely passed a second before the call was answered.

"Hey, mom."

"I tried calling, but your phone was off. Did you pass?"

Why did it sound like she already knew the answer?

"No, sorry mom, I failed."

"I see."

He flinched. She really did doubt him getting into college from the beginning.

"What are you going to do now?"

His chest tightened. "... I-I'll figure it out. Bye." He closed the phone and sank into his seat.

_Should I go home and lay in my bed?_

A massive building revealed itself in the window: The largest tower in Teito, and headquarters of Mid Bio Informatics, or MBI for short. He had wanted to work there like a lot of his former classmates, but now the best he could do was becoming a janitor there.

He grit his teeth as the train doors opened to the station he would have to get off on if he wanted to head home.

_Screw that, I'll go to the arcade._

The doors closed and he leaned back in his seat to pinch the bridge of his nose — missing the big breasted shrine maiden falling from the sky outside.

* * *

_Heh, guess I'm not all useless._

A small tournament had taken place in the arcade, and although Minato had only gotten fifth place, it still earned him 8000 yen to buy something other than cup noodles for the month.

Such was the way of living on a strict mother's allowance. Yet, perhaps that had come with a curse of some sort because it felt like he was being watched.

_It's starting to get dark… I should head home before s—_

"Hey, you!"

He turned around and saw a guy with fake blond hair and two hooded guys closing in around him.

_This… This can't be happening. _

"We saw you winning fifth place," said the guy in the middle as he cracked his knuckles, "and we're kinda short on money if you catch my drift."

He knew the city was something else, but this was absurd. He had barely gone down a shortcut, and he was already getting robbed. "Why me?" He had wished there was some strength behind his question, but it came out a whisper.

"Eh, you're alone, so we picked you," answered the blond leader.

That hurt more than it should. "Listen." He used everything he had to not break down in tears. "I-I just failed my entrance exam for the second time in a row, could you just let me go, please?"

"That's rough, kiddo," said the leader with a grimace, "but nah you're simply too perfect of a target. So cough up the money, and we won't give you more reasons to cry."

Minato felt something brittle inside him.

Not only had he failed the entrance exam. Not only had he gotten mocked by his former classmates. Not only had his own fucking mother doubted him.

Now he was even getting robbed by these bastard yakuza-wannabes.

"No."

"_No?_ Heh. Do you know what we're going to do to you?"

Minato clenched his hands. "I know," he brought his fists up, "and I've had too shitty of a day to care."

"Suit yourself. Get him, boys!"

The two lackeys charged him, and he congratulated the fastest with a kick to the stomach. Sadly that allowed the other one to get a neck-punch in, but that only infuriated him further, and he twisted his body to deliver a hook to the bastard's face.

_I can do this! These fuckers are all talk and no—!?_

Agonizing pain slammed into his jaw and threw him to the ground.

"Whew! Fought like a cornered animal he did! Good thing I brought my trusty pipe... Oy, Jackie! Get his wallet."

Minato screamed.

"_Ugh_… Yes, boss."

Someone kicked him in the stomach.

"That should do it! Come on, let's scram before the cops show up!"

Minato could do nothing but scream as the pain threatened to rip his mind apart; while his mouth filled with blood and shattered teeth.

How long he screamed, he had no idea, but at some point, his mind just shut down from the pain.

* * *

"Hmm… these bugs sure fight slowly..." The grey-haired woman with the same colored haiori jacket frowned. "But they do make such _wonderful _noises." She smiled at the screaming boy below.

Karasuba had merely gone out to get some air for her nodachi before she decided on getting winged by Natsuo or not. But what the fourth Sekirei had found instead had been mildly amusing.

A boy on the eve of manhood had spoken with such exhilarating despair — only to end on the ground with a broken jaw.

The wailing died down.

_Guess that was all he could muster. Oh well, maybe I can find some early winged ones to put down._

She gave the now passed out black-haired boy a last glance, before jumping away to a nearby roof.

* * *

_Pain… Pain Pain PAIN!  
_

Minato's eyes flew up, he tried to groan, but the movement caused a spike of agony.

"Au_blprgh_!" He pucked. Searing stomach-acid tore through his wounded mouth — causing unimaginable torment to emerge.

He screamed a minuscule scream — his throat was too sore to produce anything louder. He kept at it until it became a broken giggle.

_W...Why me?_

His hand went down to his pocket for his cellphone. It was empty.

_Heh..._

The college failure kept giggling as adrenaline kicked in and dampened the pain enough for him to laugh a full-on broken laughter.

_What a fucking joke!_

He slammed his fist down in the ground — uncaring of the wound he made — and stood up. The world was spinning, but he didn't care. He needed his bed, and he needed it now.

* * *

How many steps he had taken, he had no idea. But what he did know that he was outside the alley, and the street was still empty…

"Well hello, handsome~"

Minato glance to his side and found some tall whore with a broken understanding of what bikini-tops were suppose cover.

He had no time to waste on her and continued.

"Hey~ It's bad manners to ignore a girl."

The voice had come from the other side than where she had been, but he kept moving.

Something grabbed his wrist. "Hello~ I was talking to you."

"_Bove it Bhore!_" He ripped his hand forward — but it didn't move an inch.

_What!?_

"My~ to have such strength on the brink of passing out. You truly are top-tier Ashikabi material." Minato once more tried to rip his hand out, but to no avail, the girl's strength was unworldly. "Let's 'discuss in _depth_ somewhere else~"

She spun him around and threw him over the shoulder before taking off.

He blinked. Trying to reason what was taking place. He was moving at insane speed through the air. There was only one explanation. Well, two; either he was being carried off to Hell by a second-rate succubus, or he was hallucinating the whole thing.

Before he could decide what to believe he was placed down — in an abandoned warehouse.

_Fuck me. Haven't I suffered enough? Am i also getting organ harvested?_

"So!" The second-rate girl clapped her hands together. "Here's the deal. You're an Ashikabi, and I'm a Sekirei. We should hook up."

Minato stared at the short-haired whore and wondered if whatever she took would dull his pain.

"Now, I know we're told to keep it a secret, but good ol' Hatae have never been one for following orders, hehe~"

Either that or she belonged to some cult of some kind.

"To put it quickly; 108 Sekirei is released in the city — like me — and we're all looking for our Ashikabi — like you — to _wing_ us and make yours~"

… _Cult it fucking is, but is it the bad kind of cult or the good k—_

"Which means you can have a whole slew of sexy women, like my triplets, if we strike while plenty is available!"

_The bad kind it is._ He deadpanned. "_Bo_."

She turned to him with a surprised look. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard?"

"_Bo._"

The whore blushed. "I-I see, you only want me as your Sekirei~"

Whatever had brittle before... **snapped**.

Minato shot up and backhanded her. "No!_ Bucking Bell_ get it _Bight_! _BI'm_ NOT Bbnenterested in _youBr Bwcking_ CULT!" It hurt like a bitch to speak, but it was worth it to make it clear.

The girl stood frozen in an expression of pure shock.

He took as his cue to leave — no doubt the whore had lulled a whole lot of men to this 'Ashikabi cult' with the same talk she gave him.

"_Hehehehe~_"

Something had changed in the atmosphere. It was heavy and dangerous — and aimed at him.

"_You rejected me~_"

He looked back and saw that a Cheshire smile of sharp teeth had spread on the _demon's _lips. "Good~ _Good~ _That means your not _my_ Ashikabi~" She reached behind her — and pulled out two claw knives straight from the bowels of hell. "Which means you'll become someone _else's _Ashikabi. You'll become a _threat_." Her voice was cold as the grave, and he knew what would happen next.

_So this is it_… _I'm going to get dragged to hell by a cheap demon skank… Is this really how it will end?_

"Die for my true Ashikabi!"

_FUCK NO!_

He threw up his fists. "_BWRING_ IT BITCH!"

If he were getting dragged to hell, then it wouldn't be by some second-rate succubus...

The girl shot forward.

No...

He closed his eyes and swung his arm.

It would be by the three-headed hound of Hades, Cerberus himself!

But his fist connected against… nothing?

Minato knew he had lost it — but him hitting and feeling nothing was a step too far on the scale.

Suddenly hot liquid washed over him.

_What th—_

A piercing scream almost deafened him, and he shot his eyes open — only to wish that he hadn't.

The demon's arms were cut off from the elbow and was spilling gallons of blood all over the place. The desperate girl kept screaming and flayed her severed limbs around before falling down. "The Black D-Dog…_ Why?_" She whispered it, and then she perished.

Minato was shaking. He couldn't stop shaking, but he couldn't move for that matter.

The bloodlust in the warehouse made the dead demon's feel like the time he jokingly called his little sister's flat chested. It was nothing compared to what was in the building.

And he knew what it was.

'_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear'..._

He chuckled which became full-on mad laughter, as the monster moved closer in.

_So I got my wish fulfilled..._

There was only enough energy left for one last act of defiance.

_Mother… Yukari… _

The monster was within reach. Minato clenched his right fist to the knuckles popped.

_I'm sorry._

He threw the punch — and missed — striking nothing.

_Heh… Guess I really was a failure…_

A grey blur appeared before his eyes, and everything faded away.

**A/N**

Ahh, I simply could not get this idea out of my mind. So I had to write it down, hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Senses emerged in the darkness and Minato blinked open his eyes to find himself in a soft hospital bed.

_I'm… alive?_

He struggled to pull himself up — only to find his lower face bandaged like a mummy — and moving his tongue around gave the dire report: One-third of his teeth were missing.

_Damn yakuza scumbags…_

"Ah! You're awake!" It would seem he had missed the tired nurse sitting next to him.

"... How long have I been out, and where am I?" His voice came out muffled, but at least it was recognizable.

"You've been out for three days, and you're at Saint Barbara hospital, sir."

_Three days!?_

If Minato was sluggish before — then he certainly wasn't now.

Ending up in a Catholic hospital — after everything he had gone through — was straight out of that popular visual novel; Destiny/ Leave Day. "I see… and what does this 'Saint Barbara' stand for?"

If the nurse said it was a codename for an order of badass exorcists, then he might bite the bullet and join them.

"Um... I'm not really religious, but it's something about her intercepting for people in danger of sudden death, I think?"

Minato blinked.

The curtains parted by a push of wind from an open window.

A chuckle escaped him that soon exploded into a full-blown laugh — frightening the poor nurse. "A-Are you alright, sir?"

"Heh, yeah," he swiped away a tear, "just the hilarity of the situation that got to me. So, who's the 'Good Samaritan' who brought me here?"

_An Exorcist, no doubt about i—_

The nurse went pale as a corpse.

_Oh no._

"What's the matter?"

Her hands flew up and darted around randomly. "O-Oh n-nothing! I-I-I just remembered some patients I need to check on!"

The nurse ran out of the room before he could give a response.

…

Minato threw himself out of bed and pulled off his hospital gown.

There might be some who would doubt his intelligence after falling the college entrance exam twice, but those people could go screw themselves, he had enough brain cells to know basic cognitive thinking: Whatever had brought him here was _not_ good.

Looking around he saw that the hospital had washed and ironed his clothing to perfection. Which only furthered his paranoia.

Minato put on his clothes in the quickest way a person with shaking hands could, and tiptoed over to the door — holding his breath — and took the handle in preparation to sprint if guards waited outside.

He opened the door.

There were no guards; only a standard hospital corridor with patients and relatives walking around.

He sighed in relief, and prepared himself to act as unsuspicious as ever and went out.

…

It wasn't working.

People were staring at his nervous shaking, and the pressure around him increased.

"Out of the way!" Yelled a man's voice through the corridors. "I said: MOVE IT, PEOPLE!"

Minato's heart tried to escape out of his throat and looked around and found an open room further ahead. He rushed into it and slammed the door shut.

"Did you call her?" Demanded an older voice outside the door.

_Wait..._

"Y-Yeah, she should be on her way right now, sir." Answered the treacherous nurse from before.

'_She!?' _

"Thank God!"

_Oh, God..._

"Then we can finally give him to her before she slaughter us all."

_They are going to sacrifice me to a female demon..._

He fell to his knees.

"Did you hear that dear? I think someone has come to your room?"

Minato flew up. "Oh, sorry I wa—" An old man was in the room. A _blind_ old man out of everything in the world. "... Y-Yeah! I'm just here to check if everything is alright, h-hehe..."

The old man smiled. "That's the first time today anyone has come to check on her. I was getting worried," he leaned back revealing the patient in the bed, "how's she doing, doc?"

Minato's stomach turned.

It was an old woman who laid motionless on the bed.

"S-She's…"

A pair of darkened glasses was next to her on a shelf.

"She's..."

She was blind.

"Please," whispered the old man, "after the stroke. I've been worried sick for my wife, so please... tell me the news."

Someone shouted outside the corridor and Minato's mind rebooted.

Hell was closing in.

A thick, despairing, sigh escaped him.

_Sorry; sir…_

He went over to the couple. "Let me check."

_But when it comes to my soul or stealing…_

He took the blind lady's glasses and placed them on his nose. "It looks better."

_I'll always go with the first._

A tear fell down the old man's wrinkled face. "Thank you, doctor."

That one tear killed a bit of him. "I'll go and inform the staff." Minato went back to the entrance and took the old man's outwear: A long coat, a flat woolen cap, and a red scarf to cover his bandages.

Lastly, he took the white cane and went out of the room — as the lowest maggot on earth — in the act of a blind man.

The sheer self-disgust calmed him enough not to rip out his hair in rage, and instead focus on tapping in front of him with the blind man's tool.

A nurse he hadn't seen before went up to him with a smile and took him under the arm. "The blind floor is downstairs, sir." He nodded and allowed himself to be led into an elevator. "All done; have a pleasant day."

Minato nodded back and waited for the doors to close, before changing it to the ground floor instead.

He wanted nothing more than to go back up and beg the old man for mercy, but he to get out of the hospital no matter what.

A soft ding sounded out, and the doors opened up to the hospital floor.

Minato lowered his back for his acting and started tapping in front of him with the white cane as he went forward. The busyness of the hospital ground floor proved the perfect cover and with each slow step, did he close in on the exit.

_Just a bit more… Just a bit more…_

He smiled beneath the bandage. Freedom was near.

_Just a bit m—!?_

The doors to the hospital opened up, and a tall, grey-haired woman; cloaked in a black leather top with a long grey haori over her shoulders stepped in.

There was no mistaking that sly smile and baggy fox-grey eyes of hers.

Cerberus had appeared in the guise of a beautiful woman with an apple in hand.

Minato's mind froze upon seeing 'her,' but his survival instincts kept his legs moving forward — because if he stopped — he would die.

"Hmm?" The demon stared at him with the slightest hint of a raised eyebrow, before shaking her head, and went past him.

Time froze the moment they stood side by side, and he knew how the people in Hiroshima felt when the atom bomb dropped.

Then she passed him, and the sound of her high-heeled boots clicking away, made him breathe again.

_T-T-That was c-clos—_

The clicking stopped.

"_Hmm?_"

A wave of death washed over him, and pure terror erupted in him as he felt two eyes pierce him in the back of his neck with a threat of murder.

_Don't panic._

Minato's breath had already left him, and cold sweat poured down his spine.

_DON'T PANIC!_

He couldn't afford to die here, not before he had gotten forgiveness from the old man, which meant there was only one option...

Minato crashed into a trash bin and tumbled over.

"…"

"…"

The murderous atmosphere evaporated with a sly snicker, and the demon walked away.

…

He quickly grabbed the white cane and got back up — taking a step forward, and another, and another — until he was outside the hospital grounds; at which point he ripped off the glasses and threw the cane away before dashing away in a mad sprint.

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?_

Not even his worst nightmares could compare to that thing, and not only that; it was getting dark outside. A businessman didn't get out of the way fast enough, and Minato pushed him down mid-sprint because he had to get away before—

His brain pulled the emergency brakes and caused his feet to slide against the ground.

A Miko Shrine Maiden with unkempt dark red hair, and ridiculously long sleeves was timidly walking down the street searching for something — _or_ _someone_.

Then the Shrine Maiden froze.

_NOPE!_

He jumped into an alley before she saw him and ran for five minutes straight — cursing himself not going to the gym for all the pain he was going through — before his body gave up and he collapsed against a dumpster.

_What the fuck is going on!?_

Minato held his face to ease his hyperventilating. Because if he passed out, then that thing would find him, and right now he needed to think.

Think, as his life depended on it.

Three similar coincidences made it clear: demons walked around Teito in the bodies of beautiful women. And if he remembered correctly from his RPGs; demons couldn't into holy places like churches or temples, so he had to get into one of those first.

He gritted his remaining teeth and pushed himself up — only to have a couple walk into view from a side alley.

A couple where one was a beautiful blonde with a spear.

_SHIT! _

He threw himself back behind the dumpster. It didn't sound like they had seen him, but their footsteps still came closer.

_What should I do!? What should I d—?_

A cell phone buzzed, and the pair stopped.

"Tch, what now?" Groaned the guy in the pair with glasses. "Oh? It's the MBI chairman… He writes; _A Sekirei loli hides in the arboretum! The first one to wing her wins! You could become the big brother she misses!_"

Minato could not believe what he was hearing.

MBI, the titan of medical research, was behind these 'Sekirei,' and not only that… _they had brought children into it._

"Fucking amazing, my own loli!"

His hyperventilating and shaking stopped.

"_Ahem_… You may speak to your master, my Sekirei."

"T-That sounds wonderful, master."

"You know it! And not only that… She's legal!"

_Alright, that's enough._

Minato grabbed a wooden plank next to him and went out in the open with a whistle. "Oi, pedo."

"Wha—"

The four-eyed bastard barely noticed him, before he got smashed in the face with the wooden plank.

"ASHIKABI-SAMA!" Screamed the Sekirei and brought out her spear. "Why, _youuuu!_"

Minato simply placed the plank over his shoulder and wiggled his finger at her. "Ah~ Ah~ Ah~"

She paused — cautiously — while her 'Ashikabi' roared for his blood.

"I wouldn't do that if it was you," a dead man's smile took over Minato's face, "because something terrifying is already seeking to kill me…"

An atmosphere of death flared up behind him, and the spear-wielding Sekirei went white.

_Perfect timing. _

"Oh?" He looked over his shoulder towards the direction of the hospital. "Looks like she has realized I've gone missing..."

"T-T-The Black Sekirei," whispered the horrified blonde.

"Mhm," he nodded. "Although, personally, I think _The Grey Sekirei _would be a more fitting title..."

"What are you waiting for, Nanaha!?" Roared the human trash. "KILL HIM!"

That seemed to snap the Sekirei awake. "W-We have to go!" She placed her spear on her back and turned to her Ashikabi.

"Nanaha, WHAT THE F—!" The guy didn't get to answer before his Sekirei took him over the shoulder and jumped away to the roof.

Minato stared at the impossible feat with a slight frown.

If a Sekirei could do that, then…

"_Tch._"

He reached up to his bandaged mouth and spread the cloth apart so he could spit on the ground, before rushing towards the botanic garden.

* * *

Number 06 Homura swore under his black mask and threw up a shield of fire — evaporating the incoming ice shards.

The broken Sekirei in front of him was as unfazed as the element she wielded, and merely shifted her eyes down on the ground he was standing on.

… _Curses!_

Sekirei instincts kicked in, and he jumped up in the air before the ice lances coming up from the ground could impale him.

He threw fire on the spot he landed on so she couldn't do that trick again. "For a scrapped number," he created a flaming circle around him, "you sure are a pain..."

The unemotional girl didn't respond and merely threw more ice shards, which his fire circle defended against.

Homura sighed. Fire against ice should have been an easy matchup, but the brunette in front of him was insanely powerful, and not only that, the situation had only gotten worse. To think that he had just made it to the destroyed entrance before No. 43 sent the Scraped Number to keep him occupied while she went in.

Since then only more Sekirei had joined the fight, as the sounds of lightning strikes, explosions, and weapons clinging from the jungle of the botanic garden behind him.

_I'm sorry, Takami._ He threw two fireballs against a duo of incoming ice shards. _I don't think I can save Ku—?_

For some reason, the scraped number stopped attacking and was looking behind him with an expressionless face. "... Could you step to the right?"

"... _Huh?_"

"Your right," repeated the brunette, "or I might hit the civilian behind you."

_WHAT!?_

He spun around, and sure enough, there was some guy with a red scarf scavenging an unconscious MBI security private. "Hey, you!"

The black-haired civilian flew up from the body and ran without care into the warzone that was the arboretum.

"Hey, wai—!?"

Homura rolled to the side and dodged a massive icicle.

"The civilian has left," spoke the Scraped Number's monotone voice, "we can continue our duel."

Number 06 sneered under his mask and faced her with a fireball in hand. "I agree." He threw it at the Scraped Number who merely summoned a wall of ice to block it.

_But still…_

He dashed to the side and assaulted the brunette's defenses with a barrage of fire.

_What was he trying to get from the private?_

* * *

Kusano shut her eyes, but it did not stop her tears from falling.

The fighting was getting closing in on her, and she knew the bad people in the forest were not her Ashikabi, so why were they here?

A branch cracked in the distance.

Someone was near.

"S-Shiina?"

She got up and stepped closer to the sound of branches cracking.

"Is that y—!"

A man with frenzied eyes over a red scarf stepped out from the shadows. "_Found you._" Numerous cuts and brushes riddled the visible parts of his face, and his right arm reached for her — just as the other bad man did — and she wanted to scream, but no sound left her lips.

_Shiina._

Everything went dark.

_Help..._

* * *

"Woah!" Minato rushed down and grabbed the girl. "A-Are you alright?" He gently shook her, but the poor girl was out cold.

_She must have been out here for a long time..._

Minato fumed, but he did not let it get to him as he picked her up like she was fine porcelain and went out in the open.

Something annoyed him, so he reached down and pulled a large thorn out from his leg with a groan.

His theory behind the Green Girl — most likely named after the dress she was wearing — had been proven correct: The Sekirei present had started fighting before they even found her, meaning the girl was somewhere where they were _not_ fighting.

And speaking of the fighting: It had stopped.

He sighed.

_Cry havoc' and slip loose the dogs of war._

"You there!"

Minato glanced to the side and saw a slightly burned, scythe-wielding brunette come into the clearing. Normally he would have been shocked with fear at the size of the weapon she was carrying, but after everything, he had gone through…

"Hey, where are you going!?"

She was as frightening as a puppy.

"You should leave if you value your life."

"Oh, hell no!" She jumped over him and cut off his path through the meadow. "If you value _your_ life, then drop the girl, and I'll only take your hands for touching my master's Sekirei!"

Minato froze. "_Your master's Sekirei?..._ I see." He nodded to himself — turned around — and went over to a large tree he had singled out.

"Take a more step, and they'll find your body parts spread around the garden!"

He paused for a moment, before shrugging and took another step forward.

"Alright, you asked for it!"

He twisted his neck back to scythe-wielder. "_Leave. The Girl. Out of this._"

She jumped back in a defensive stance. "Woah, what's up with that look, you psycho!?"

Minato sighed and continued over to the large tree and gently placed the girl in his arms down against it; he then took off his scarf and used it as a makeshift pillow for her small head; lastly he dried away her tears with his thumb and placed a loose lock of her golden hair, behind her ear.

An image of a similar scene repeated in his head, and for a moment, he saw the young blonde in front of him change into a young version of his little sister.

"Okay." He stood up and cracked his neck and knuckles. "Shall we?"

The Sekirei's eyes went wide. "Oh my god are you actually thinking of going up against me!? Just give me the girl, and I'll let you live your meaningless life!"

He brought up his fists. "Over my dead body, _whore_."

_Yukari_…

An enraged look came over the brunette's eyes. "That can be arranged!" She raised her scythe.

_I never told you how proud I was of y—!?_

Something landed to their right and caused an explosion of dust to appear.

Minato reacted in time and jumped in front of the green girl — taking the brunt of the flying rocks and dirt.

"There you are." Spoke a smooth voice and the smirking grey-haired evil appeared in the dust cloud between them.

"Tch." Minato groaned and dusted himself off. "Took you long enough, Cerberus."

"_Cerberus?_" She repeated his action and dusted off her grey coat — revealing a deadly-long katana on her hip in the process. "I've been called a dog, but being named after the_ hound of Hades_?" Her smirk grew. "That's new~"

"N-N-N-Number 04!?" Stammered the now pale-faced brunette.

"Hmm?" Cerberus — or No. 04 — glanced at the scythe-wielder with complete uncaring, before shifting her eyes back to him with a pleased expression. "You know, humans shouldn't be fighting against their betters."

"_Their betters?_" He laughed. "_What_ '_betters?'_ You mean that pedo-helping skank!?"

The scythe-wielder expression screamed bloody murder, but she held herself back — barely — if her shaking scythe were anything to go by. "_... Is he your Ashikabi?_"

Number 04 brought her hand up to her chin in an _almost_ innocent fashion. "Hmm... no, I'm just curious about him; that's all."

"So you promise you won't interfere, No. 04?"

A dark smile appeared on the grey lady's face. "I promise, No. 43."

"THEN!" The brunette spun her scythe around. "_I'll make this slow and painful..._"

Minato had heard enough and charged.

"Suffer!" She swung her scythe in the air and hit nothing.

He almost stopped at the unnatural act—

"GUARGH!"

Pain exploded over his chest, and he looked down to find a horizontal slash across it.

_W-What the hell!?_

"Ohoho? That's a nice expression... Have another!"

A second airwave cut his left shin and send him down on one knee.

"AR—!" Minato slammed his teeth shut. He would die before he gave the skank the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"Kneel! KNEEL!"

Two airwaves sliced his standing leg, and he fell down.

_NO!_

He threw all his weight into his back, so he landed on his knees instead.

The whore blushed further ahead with heavy breathing. "_Yes~_" She whirled her scythe around and repeatedly cleaved the air in his direction. "_Yes~ Yes~ YES~!_"

His stomach got sliced open. Then his forehead. And lastly, his rib cage got cleaved to the bone. It was unbearable, but he kept his teeth locked from making a sound.

"_Defy me more~!_"

Time seemed to go on for eternity, and he was starting to feel cold. He opened his blood-soaked eyes to see the carnage.

Red.

Everything was red and shredded.

The perverted sadist had not only torn him but even his clothing to pieces, with just his pants and long coat hanging on by a few threads.

"... _And now for the final~_" He raised his head and found the whore feeling herself up with the scythe between her legs. "_I'll target your bandaged mouth~!"_

Pure terror surged in him, and he threw up his arms to defend his healing jaw — but they were too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Pain ruptured from his torn mouth and he roared out from the depths of his soul.

Someone else screamed as well, but not out of pain.

Minato fell over, but at the last moment managed to throw his useless hands into the ground and denied them the satisfaction of seeing him slam into the ground.

"I'm… I'm…" He struggled, but after countless tries, he made his eyes obey him and twisted them up. "_I'm not dead yet!"_

Number 04 gave a friendly wave; while the scythe bitch rested on her knees with a slightly annoyed, but thoroughly flushed face, and swung her scythe with a lazy motion. "Die."

His arms got cut in a shower of blood, and he fell into the wet ground.

"D-Damn, d-demons…" Minato had wanted it to come out as a roar of defiance, but it only came out as a spiteful whisper.

_I tried… _

"Pfhahah! Did you hear that, No. 04! He thought we were demons! _HAH!_ Has he never heard of aliens before!?"

…

_Oh?_

...

_Oh!_

…

_Hehe… hehehehehe…_

* * *

Karasuba stared at the bloodied corpse for a second longer than usual. "Yeah, I heard it, No. 43."

_He managed to fool me; only to rush brazenly into a Sekirei battlefield without knowing what we were..._

She raised her eyes and looked further behind him where No. 108 laid unconscious against his scarf.

_All for the sake of a child._

She let out a snicker at the similarity between him and someone she had known and turned to the scythe-wielder. "You should hurry up and claim your prize."

"R-Right... thanks for keeping the others away."

"You're welcome." Her presence alone had sent the weaklings running, but even she had to cover the Sekirei-less, Ashikabi's torture — with her bloodlust — or the place would be swarming with unwinged Sekirei reacting to him.

Hell, even she had felt a slight annoyance at his torment, and her reaction was minuscule at best. Plus, her reacting to an Ashikabi without any Sekirei of his own was an unbelievable feat that would have her old friend squeeing like a fangirl.

_Yume would have liked him, no doubt about it._

She looked over her shoulder at the worm food that could have been her Ashikabi.

_Oh well. _

Karasuba smiled at the return to normality, before walking away. "Thanks for the show, Nr. 43, but I got work to do, so take c—!?"

Something moved behind her — something which should be dead.

"_So you're aliens._"

She spun around, and what should have been a dead man, was rising up from the ground with a strange, wet, gurgle emerging from his throat.

_Is he… laughing?_

He swung drunkenly back and forth with his head low, and a bit of intestine hanging out of his stomach — while his hands reached into the back of his long coat. "_Perfect_."

His arms flew out from his long coat and threw an item towards them: A flashbang.

"Fuck!" The black Sekirei reacted instantly and threw up her arm — but blinding light and sound still destroyed two of her senses — and her body heat and nose took over; revealing the pest of a human to be charging towards them.

"AAAARGH, MY EYES!?"

But not against the screaming scythe-wielder… but against...

_He's coming towards me!?_

Her hand rushed to her blade, but something burned her the moment she touched it.

_Agh!? What was th—!_

It was his hand.

His hand was on her Nodachi.

He was going to kill her with her own weapon!

The maniac ripped her sword out of its sheath, and she threw her hand forward to impale his chest — but it missed — tearing his back open.

_WHAT!?_

He had stolen her sword, but he wasn't going for her — he was going for the dazed scythe-wielder.

Shock coursed through her as he roared something and resumed his charge. She couldn't hear over the ringing in her ears, but one thing was sure — she was _not_ missing this.

Karasuba tore into her Sekirei powers and pulled out the strength to force her eyes into providing vision. The blur disappeared, and she saw him in a mad rush towards the still recuperating scythe-wielder.

Number 43 must have sensed something was wrong because a look of pure horror came over her as she tried to raise her weapon.

He jumped up in the air and used every single muscle for a savage slash, and Nr. 43 dashed back — too late — the Nodachi's tip connected with her throat.

Time froze in a split second before blood erupted from the cut arteries, and he turned around to face her while the scythe-wielder fell over — dead on the spot.

"That was _one_."

Karasuba's hearing had recovered enough to hear the hateful voice of his.

He pointed the bloodied sword at her. "Now for the second…" His abyss-colored eyes turned to her and made her heart skip a beat."_You!_"

_Yume…_

His eyes lost their gleam, and he dropped her sword — and himself.

_You might have been onto something..._

She smiled and shot forward.

* * *

He… he had done it.

His legs were feelingless, and everything was getting foggy, but he had done it.

Minato's legs collapsed under him, and he plummeted into something… soft?

"You're dying."

_Ah, it's her embrace I've fallen into._

He wanted to frown, but he was too tired to care.

"For even touching my sword you should be dead 500 times over." She caressed him with a soft hand. "But, you've intrigued me." The soft hand went down to his chin and pulled it up to her arrogant, smirking face. "Become my Ashikabi, and I'll see to it that your petty life is spared."

The numbness was crawling up his body and created a coldness on the likes of which he had never experienced before.

_A deal with the devil, huh?_

He was sure the grey-haired girl holding him could save his life and chuckled through the gurgle of blood, before swallowing the disgusting fluid to make what he would say next was clear.

"No."

Number 04's face turned into a sight for sore eyes. "..._What?_" No longer did he see the arrogance or the smirk, nor the fox-like eyes on her. He had destroyed it all and ripped her down from her cock-sure throne as he had done to the other dead Sekirei.

"No."

This time he didn't see her reaction as everything turned white, and Minato smiled, feeling truly at peace for the first time in his life — because no matter what everyone else thought — he wouldn't die a loser….

* * *

From the darkness of space; a surveillance satellite watched the scene in the garden with intense interest.

* * *

Natsuo pinched himself to see if he was dreaming; but no he was completely awake in the Orwellian-like security room where a light show of screens showcased the live recordings of hidden cameras, drones, and satellites.

And at the moment all the screen were focused on one area: the

"He rejected No. 04..."

"How's he still alive!?"

"Should we s-study him?"

"Unbelievable…"

"Who is he!?"

The MBI high personal was in a state of shock, and who could blame them?

A human had done the impossible: fighting a winged Sekirei and come out of it victorious.

Sure, he had blinded Nr. 43 by a flashbang, but that was not what truly took her by surprise; it was him being able to keep on fighting that sealed her fate.

"Amazing... _Amazing_..."

Natsuo looked up to chairman's seat where a grinning Minaka sat.

The MBI founder and chairman could barely contain himself and suddenly flew up from his seat with wide arms. "How utterly amazing! A young man has spat in the face of destiny and declared war against the gods themselves! Ahahaha!"

Natsuo sighed and looked to the screen where The Black Sekiei was heading their way and everything down standing in her path. "Sir, she is bringing him here."

Minaka stopped laughing instantly and turned serious. "Place all our medical staff at high alert and tell them that I give them full clearance for all our experimental medicine to be used to save his life!"

"S-Sir!" Saluted the terrified MBI personal.

"By the way," continued Minaka, "I shouldn't have to tell you this, but know that No. 04 is most likely reacting to him, and he is also Takami's son of all people, so... _don't screw up, okay?_"

"He's the head researcher's," pondered a researcher before going white. "ACTIVATE THE ALARM! IF HE DIES; WE DIE!" The MBI personal didn't have to be told twice and rushed out to their posts to relay the orders before the executioner's blade took their heads.

Natsuo looked to the screen showcasing the satellite image, and saw the Single Number rushing at incredible speeds towards them on the city's rooftops; with at least one Sekirei rushing after her — and many more zoning in from around the city.

"... Do you really think he will survive, sir?"

Minaka pushed up his glasses. "Of course he will, it would be unfitting for such an interesting player to die to something as trivial as human bodily limitations, haha!"

"So what's the plan now, sir?"

"Well, the Green Girl event was quite the little treat for our Ashikabis players… but a _true_ Game Master cares for ALL his players, _therefore!_" Minaka snapped his fingers. "Cameras ready! I want myself broadcasted to everyone taking part in the plan!"

"B-But, boss," reasoned a technician. "What about the secrecy of the plan?"

"_Broadcasted to everyone taking part in the plan!_"

"A-Alright, you're the boss..."

The technician brought forth the cameras onto Minaka, and Natsuo turned to give his full attention — interesting things always happened when the founder of MBI gave his insane speeches.

"**Attention all un-winged Sekirei..."**

* * *

A/N

Ahhh, what is our crazy Game Master planning?

Heh, cya all next time.


End file.
